


Take Me Home Tonight

by 50shadesofsubtext



Series: SPN AU and Trope Bingo [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, SPN AU & Trope Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofsubtext/pseuds/50shadesofsubtext
Summary: When Dean goes to the bookstore to fine a book for Sam, he comes away with more than he bargained for.





	Take Me Home Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for the SPN AU and Trope Bingo for the square Bookstore AU.
> 
> The title is from the Eddie Money song of the same name.

Dean would rather be anywhere else in the world. Sam had begged him to come to this little bookstore with him. He’d said it was the only place to find the first edition of “Paradise Lost,” and with the sale today, it was the only way they could afford it. 

And then Sam was asked to meet up for a last minute study session for his Government class, and Dean had to go by himself. 

The bookstore smelled like moth balls and there were narrow pathways that made mazes through the rooms. The bookstore must have been pretty popular or the sale brought a big crowd because Dean kept bumping shoulders in the cramped passages. 

The uninterested teenage girl behind the register had just pointed to the back when he’d asked where the book was. After an hour of searching two different rooms, Dean was ready to give up and tell Sam someone else had got it.

A voice, deep and gravely, caught Dean’s attention, “You know, Milton used amanuensis to help write this poem for him after he went blind?”

“Fascinating,” a sarcastic voice said. “You found it, can we go now?”

“This is a first edition,” the deep voice said. “You should show it some respect.”

_ First edition. Milton.  _ Dean nearly ran to the voices before the man took Sam’s book. He threw apologies over his shoulder as he knocked into people and then stilled as he saw two men turn a corner ahead of him. The dark-haired man wore glasses and was dressed in a knitted sweater that was way too hot for the back room of the store. In his hands was the first edition of “Paradise Lost.”

“Wait!” He yelled and a few people turned. He heard more shushing noises then he ever had at a library. 

Sweater Guy turned to look and stopped when he realized Dean was talking to him. He waited for Dean to catch up to him before asking “Is something wrong?”

Dean looked at the book, “Yeah, uh, you got my brother’s book. I’ve been searching this place for it, but you found it before me.”

The shorter, shaggy-haired man with Sweater Guy laughed around the sucker in his mouth. “You snooze, you lose, Buck-o,” he said, and moved to walk to the front of the store. 

“No, please!” Dean begged, “I need that book!”

Sweater guy gave Dean a once over. “I’ve looked for this book for a long time,” he said. “Why should I let you have it?”

Desperate, Dean looked Sweater Guy in the eyes. Blue eyes. “I’ll do whatever you want.”

Sweater Guy smiled a little, one lip twitching up into a grin. “Let me take you to dinner.”

Dean stilled at that, confused. The guy was attractive, sure, but Dean didn’t know anything about him other then his love of 17th century English poetry. He didn’t blow him off, though. The worst that could happen would be a boring date. Plus, he could get the book for Sam. “Okay.”

Shaggy-hair looked almost as shocked as Sweater Guy, and Dean smiled as he grabbed the book from Sweater Guy’s hand. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone, unlocking it to enter in Sweater Guy’s number. 

The man numbly too the offered phone and put in his name and number before handing it back. Dean smiled and glanced at the input name,  _ Castiel _ . 

“Tomorrow night? Six? I’ll call you Cas.”

He walked away without waiting for an answer, leaving the two dumbstruck men behind him as he paid for Sam’s book. 


End file.
